A present for the rain
by bunny8059
Summary: Gokudera is upset that he wont be able to celebrate Yamamotos birthday with him. His plans now ruin he must come up with a new present.


Gokudera was in a foul mood. He would snap at everyone with the exception of his boss. Ten years had passed and he knew how to control his temper but he was in such in a bad mood people realized to stay away from him.

Once inside the office of tsuna the silverrete let out his frustration by sighting.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. After finishing the paper he was working on he turned to his right hand.

"It seems he will be back today... it might be late but he will be back home hopefully a little before midnight... and im sure that you will be waiting for him by then. So stop pouting" he chuckled. He was worried about his best friends hooking up but slowly he realized it would be fine. Because gokudera was a lot more caring then what he led on. He did noticed the expensive reservations for a famous restaurant in italy, a two day leave of absence from both his friends and well the day was obvious yamamoto birthday.

Now he had approved of the expense and leave but an important mission appeared out of the blue and it was important that required both his left and right hand. Which was why gokudera was in a foul mood. He was so specific and devoted to celebrations that just the fact they wouldn't spend the day off his beloved with him was enough to make him so hard to handle.

"-yeah... tsk everything went to waist though" he whinned.

"hmmm right but yamamoto is simple minded just give him something he has been wanting but you haven't given him... I dont know maybe tell him repeatedly that you love him?" tsuna teased.

"Was that jerk complaining about it again?!"he hissed plumenting into the couch.

"haha yup just relax dont stress about it okay?"tsuna told him.

Gokudera nodded.

Once he was home he thought about it. Yet nothing seem to be to his liking he wanted to make yamamoto feel special. How?

He was washing his face when he caught his reflection on the mirror. His eyes lowered to his rings. He lowered his head in embarrassment. Well he was goint to do it might as well.

Time seemed to drag as he waited impatiently. He had been calling tsuna every ten minutes just to be updated on yamamoto status. He glanced at the time it was 11pm already. Yamamoto hadnt made it home yet.

Gokudera stood up lazyily and opened his wardrobe. He skipped his half and went straight to Yamamoto part. They practically lived they returned from a mission they would end up returning to the others apartment instead of their own. He glanced through until his eyes caught a certain shirt.

He calmed himself down. He looked stupid. Yes stupid. The shirt was long on him and would slip off his shoulder. Gokudera bit his lip. Well he would see if this would make up for their fucked up plans.

He was patiently waiting for Yamamoto but the shirt still had some of his body scent that would calm and put him to sleep. Which he did.

Yamamoto had to admit he was disappointed that he spend his birthday working but he couldn't wait to see his precious lover. He arrived to his apartment and opened the door with his spare key. Closing the door he realized he didn't report to tsuna so he took out his phone and as he multi task txt tsuna and made his way to gokuderas room.

Once he hit send he raised his head to find his lover sparl on his bed with his championship shirt on. He would lie if he didn't admit his libido reacted to the sight. He gulped. He didn't know if he was asleep or pretending. Because last time he suggested him to wear his clothes specifically his jersey the silverrete made him suffer for two weeks, no sex for being a pervert. He quickly losened his tie, dropping his jacket in the middle of the room. He crawled his way up to gokudera trapping the man between his body.

Gokudera had fallen asleep but his many years in the mafia alerted him when someone stepped into his room. Yet relaxed when a he catched Yamamotos cologne. He stayed perfectly still pretending to be still asleep. He felt yamamoto clothed body brush against his legs and thighs crunching up the jersey. He tried not to gulp or moan when yamamotos harden member made contact with his revealed skin.

The ex-baseball player noticed the bumps on gokuderas body together with his growing member too. Well he was about to have a great midnight snack.

"Ne ne hayato... can I eat my midnight snack?" he muttered against his ear as he nipped at it.

Gokudera blushed at his statement. It seemed he was ready to eat him up. Well it was his birthday so it couldn't be helped. He turned his head so he had more access but he still didn't opened his eyes.

"hmmm... is that a yes?"he asked just to tease him. He licked his earlobe and purposly made lewd noises to get some sort of reaction out of the silverrete. He did catched a small and low groan. He smirked against the silverrete pale skin.

"So is this my present?" he asked shamelessly. He loved teasing his lover and he was taking advantage of his lovers present.

Gokudera blushed and finally opened his eyes. "Normal people just accept the fucken gift" he muttered.

Yamamoto perked up. "So I can do whatever I want? ahh I mean I can eat my snack however I want right?"he stated as he trail his tongue down his neck to the collarbone. Their his jersey slipped off the italian man shoulder. He leaned towards it sucking on his exposed skin. While he did this his left hand travel up his jersey only to feel the manly curves of his lover. Forcing the smaller italian to shiver at his ministrations. He teased his lover by rubbing his clothed members against his exposed thigh.

The silverrete realized that his lover was taking advantage of his gift and things would only get more-erotic since his lover was a pervert according to him.

The rain cant say he wasnt thinking of the many way to take his lover especially since he was restricted when they usually had sex. He slowly made his way down touching and licking his entire body like he was a big piece of candy. He obviously avoided his dripping wet member that was begging for his attention.

He patiently spread his lovers legs apart forcing his jersey to roll higher and rolling gokuderas member out from beneath it. Yamamoto continue to lick and nibble down his hips, thighs all the way down to his kness and then up time targeting the inside of his thighs, gokudera weak spot.

Gokudera wanted to beg his fucken asshole of a lover just to fuck him senseless but stopped himself. This one time it would be all about Takeshi for once. He was thinking like that but as yamamoto continued it seemed somehow it was all about pleasing gokudera instead. He really needed to switch, HE should be making his lover moan in agony and pleasure not the other way around. He was about to complain whe he felt a moist muscle tap the slit of his member. All his previous thoughts dropped as he felt pure pleasure

"takeshi!"he moaned. He slipped an hand under his pillow taking a hold of it while his other hand tangled its self in yamamotos raven hair.

He could feel the hot moist air of his lover hovering above his silverrete hairs, then on the length of his shaft. He unvoluntary pushed yamamotos head to feel more of him other than his breath. He even heard the small chuckle he let out against his member.

Yamamoto loved when gokudera became was so well tamed that he decided to reward him. He licked the bottom of his shaft dragging his tongue upward and lapping it on the tip of the sensitive head. Here his tongue decided to suck on the precum and to erotically tease him as it intrude the slit of its head provoking wantonly whimpers and moans from its owner.

"Fuck takeshi...just do it" he demanded. At this request Yamamoto took his member whole and began to bob his head.

Gokudera curled his toes, clenched his fist against his pillow forcing his knuckles to turn white, while he pushed yamamoto head.

It didn't take many bobs for the silverrete to released in the warmthness of his lovers mouth.

The ex-baseball player swallowed and then hovered once again on top of his lover.

It took gokudera a while to recovered. He noticed the predatory eyes on his partner. He quickly analyzed the situation and once he saw his chance he bucked his hips and forced yamamoto on the bottom, straddling him this time.

" my turn" he mewled in a seductive tone.

Yamamoto was startled by his lovers changing their position but regardless allowed it. He wanted to see what he would do.

Gokudera wasn't as patient as yamamoto he immediately pulled him by his lossen tie and brought him into a passionate kiss. His tongue dominated Yamamotos easily. His hands working on the darn buttons that where annoyingly preventing him from feeling his lovers chest. Once done with that he quickly got rid off his belt. Here was where he slowed down.

He sat up on against yamamotos hips. He loved the sight of his messed up lover below him. He smiled in a seductive way. Purposly allowing the jersey off one shoulder. He ran his fingers up his chest dancing and exploring his well built body.

"Takeshi... your to fucken hot .. I should lock you up" he confessed. His fingers pinching his perked up nipples.

"Go ahead" yamamoto replied. Having a dominant gokudera was turning him on more than what he thought. It was problably because Gokudera never initiated this kind of things or took over. Yet he was taken by surprise how was rendered uselessly by him.

"Dont tempt me fucker" he warned him taking hold of one of his nipples in his mouth. His hips had begin to rub against his growing member. Just a little to make his idiotic lover have a little release. He took his other nipple and after a while trail his tongue up to the shell of his ear.

"ne dont you want to take me in a million ways?"he provoked him in a low husky voice. "but you will have to wait" he told him. He kissed and licked a trail down to his hips. Here he easily pulled on his pants and boxers. Allowing a his member stand freely from being retricted. Its tip covered with so much precum.

Yamamoto gasped at his ministrations and blushed when he saw gokudera between his legs staring at his member with thirsty eyes. He panted in anticipation, gokudera had refused to perform oral sex at all cost but- it looked lik-

"Ahhh~ hahayato" he moaned whe he felt his wet mucsle suck on the tip of his member. He was hoping for this but to actually have it done to him was amazing.

Gokudera was no expert of oral sex but he simply repeated what was done to him. He eagerly licked his shaft like it was a delicious lollipop. Sucking gently his sack,only to go back and attack the head sucking off the incoming precum. He was surprised at the sweet taste and wondered why he was so against performing this? Oh right pride. His stupid pride he should kick its ass.

Yamamoto was drunk on pleasure. He always jerked off to a mental image of gokudera giving him head that at one point his tongue slip and asked him for it. His request was not appreciated and he learned never to voice that request. So having him giving him a mind blowing blow job was quickly making his stomach knot. At some point he had begin to clenched the sheets of their bed. Feeling the knots become more intense one of his hands flew to pull on gokuderas hair.

"Ugh ...stop!im going to" he didn't finished when he felt gokudera leaned forward and take him whole into his mouth.

Gokudera himself didn't understand why he did it but when yamamoto pulled his hair, he felt a shot of pleasure and the need to have him cum into him heighten. He pulled himself back down, catching yamamotos member twich between his lips, and catching his sweetness in his lips. He wasnt one to like sweets but yamamotos was deliciously tasty.

He swallowed immediately, his eyes dusted with lust and love.

Yamamoto had closed and arched his back when he came. It was a breathtaking image that Gokudera had never witness. He was considering of maybe doing this more often.

"Hayato I want to fuck you so bad.. now" he hissed once he came back from his orgasm.

He was answered by gokudera pulling his jersey up to exposed his harden member. Gokudera picked to straddle him and without a word he plunge into his member. Gokudera hissed in pleasure.

Yamamoto eyes went wide then he let a groan escape his lips. Having his lover ride him for the first time made him do something he would never do. He found his phone in his half pulled pants and without gokudera noticing he snapped a picture.

Gokudera who was trying to get used to yamamotos thickness, heard the snap of the camera. His eyes flew open. Only to meet with lustfull brown eyes. His phone still in his hand.

"...Its rare to have you like this ..." he confessed a mischievous grin appeared. He received a blush and a small nod.

"Tsk... pervert" he mummbled.

Yamamoto took this as a chance to buck his hips upward forcing a surprised moan and curse off him. One hand holding the man in place the other preoccupied taking as many pictures as his phone memory could hold. His thrust began in a slow pace and slowly the speed increased forcing the man riding him to join his thrust.

They were caught in their own world of bliss and pleasure until their bodies were entagled and became one. His phone and clothes were long gone.

Yamamoto released inside of Gokudera that for once didn't complained, and rode out his orgasm until shortly the silverrete released his cum into yamamotos tanned chest.

Gokudeta closed his eyes and when he opened them again he went ahead and licked his own cum off yamamoto. It didn't taste as sweet but it wasnt bad.

He then fell into his chest panting waiting for his breathing to calm down. Strong arms wrapped around him almost immediately.

"I love you hayato" he told him as he kissed his forehead.

Gokudera simply nodded. He proceeeded to slip out of Yamamoto, who whimpered as the warmness of gokudera disappeared. The Silverrete wrapt his arm around his torso and rested his cheek on the other chest.

Yamamoto who possessivly held Gokudera slowly began to fall asleep.

Once gokudera felt his breath become steady his hand wondered beneath his pillow. He took out a small blue box. He laid on his back, opening it a silver ring band matching the new one he had just boughten,shined even though the room was dark.

He blushed as he picked Yamamoto hand and slid the ring into his ring finger. He immediately covered himself.

Yamamoto felt something on his finger but didnt bother with it falling into a blessed sleep.

Gokudera was startled awake when he felt someone hug him too tightly.

"Oi you oaf stop that" he snapped.

Yamamoto had woken up a few moments ago and immediately noticed the ring- no more importantly the type of ring. He instantly sat up and stared at gokuderas ring finger. Yes matching ring bands in the ring finger could only mean one thing. His eyes began to feel hot as he hugged his correction fiance and future husband.

"Mngh.. does this mean we can move in together" he asked hidding his face on the crook of his neck.

Then it hit him. Yamamoto had noticed, well the one time he hoped him to be stupid he ended not being one.

"-hmpt it cant be helped. .." he responded as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He forced him to look at him so he could kiss him. ":Love you idiot" he muttered against the kiss.

Yamamoto felt his cheeks turn red, his stomach fluttered, for a moment he felt like a teenager again.

His eyes soften and finally he let a tear fall, kissing his newly fiance.

"You cheated... I was supposed to do it... but its okay... " he admitted kissing his cheek and smiling like always.

Gokudera simply looked away but his eyes showed his true feelings. He would always love this idiot- HIS idiot.


End file.
